I Never Said I Love You
by Bookdancer
Summary: Percy falls in battle against Gaia, but Annabeth never got the chance to tell him what she wanted to. How far will Annabeth go just to tell him she loves him? One-Shot.


**Oky doky. So this was, originally, going to be for Valentine's Day. (You see how well that turned out. *grins sheepishly*) Anyways, it's basically a testament of Annabeth's love for Percy. You'll see what I mean.**

**This was edited because I found out published lyrics are not allowed on FF but forgot about the ones on here (If I Die Young).**

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

I Never Said I Love You

Percy let out a strangled scream filled with pain. It wasn't the pain you heard when someone was hurt, or even the pain you would hear when someone was dying and you couldn't do anything. This was the pain that you rarely hear, the kind that says you're hurt, desperate, and can't bear anything else, lest you fall. This was the pain that said you knew you wouldn't make it, but you had to keep going. This was the pain that people wished they could block out, keep it from causing the sorrow to erupt. This was the pain that Percy was feeling.

He and the other demigods (Greek and Roman) were fighting for their lives against Gaia (or Terra, if you prefer the Roman name). All of the giants were already down, killed by the seven (Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, and himself). Now he was fighting Gaia, protecting the other six who weren't as energized as he was.

But Gaia had just stabbed him in the stomach. Before he fell, he thrust Riptide at her and prayed that the gods would guide it to its target. The sword severed Gaia's head, and she toppled, her brown dress settling around her still body. And then Percy fell.

Screams of shock and horror erupted around him as he lay there, his scarlet blood pooling around him like a blanket. He heard people scrambling around him, yelling for ambrosia and nectar. But he knew it wouldn't help. He could already see Thanatos hovering above him, waiting for him to die. However, it was obvious that he was only seen by him, as Annabeth threw herself down next to him, sobbing. He gently took her hand and drew it to his cheek as his other hand wiped away her tears.

"It will be alright, Annabeth." He murmured.

"You're right." Annabeth said frantically, ripping her hands away so she could press down on the wound. "You'll be alright, you're safe. You saved all of us, now we'll save you."

Percy shook his head, "No, Annabeth, you won't. You need to save all of the other demigods who got hurt. Don't waste unnecessary medicine on me. I'm going to die either way."

The distraught girl shook her head, "That's where you're wrong, Percy. You aren't going to die. You 're just being a stupid Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl." Percy whispered. Annabeth started to cry even harder at the use of her nickname- the nickname that Percy had given her. "Don't cry over me, Wise Girl. Rebuild the camps, lead them. They're going to need you now more than ever."

"No! They're not going to need me, they need you. I need you." Annabeth said. She was vaguely aware of the others running towards them and then stopping behind her. She knew who would be there; Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel. The seven had set out on a quest that they knew they couldn't fail. They had succeeded, but at a terrible cost. She scooped Percy's hand into hers, begging him to stay with her.

"I love you Wise Girl." Percy told her before his hand dropped from hers. She cried, unable to stop, as his body grew cold.

Her head turned to glare at the sky, "Why did you take him? Why didn't you save him? After everything he went through." Her last words were just a whisper, but everyone could hear her.

"He sacrificed himself for us." Jason said, shocked.

"Of course he did, Air Head." Piper snapped, still angry over his behavior. "After all, Annabeth told us that his fatal flaw was personal loyalty. That includes you, no matter how badly you treated him." What she said was true. Jason had been extremely angry when he learned that Percy was not only well respected by the Greeks, but also by the Romans, who had elected Percy as praetor by raising him on a shield. This had caused him to act rashly and he had done everything in his power to embarrass Percy and make him fail. This had included shredding the teens clothes (Percy just fashioned new ones out of water), shoving him during dinner to make him fall (Percy just stumbled and then kept walking as if nothing had happened), sneaking into his room to destroy it for inspection (Percy woke up before he could do anything), and many other ideas that had failed. Percy just refused to fail. But what had made Jason so angry was that Reyna and Piper had both broken up with him after they saw how he was acting. In his eyes, he had been the most perfect demigod. Now, however, he realized he was wrong. Percy was the most perfect demigod, not him.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. For everything." Jason said softly. But the girl ignored him, still sobbing over Percy's body.

* * *

><p>The journey back to Camp Half-Blood (everyone was gathered there) was hard for the final six. They suddenly realized that Percy had kept them moving, kept them motivated and happy. They also knew that they still had to tell the other demigods, who would be heartbroken to hear that the hero they had just found was gone again. There was just one difference- Percy wasn't coming back this time. He was gone forever.<p>

Thalia, Nico, Tyson, and Reyna ran up to them as they stumbled across the border. "You're back! The gods told us that you defeated Gaia, but they wouldn't- Wait, where's Percy?" Thalia asked, scanning around for her friend. The faces on the six told the others everything they needed to know.

"NO! He, he can't! He can't just leave me, he promised!" Nico cried. "No, no, no! It's like Bianca all over again!"

Annabeth just pushed past the others, running to where she felt the most at home, where she could think and not be bothered. Little did she know that someone else was already there.

She reached the beach only to find a figure clothed all in black already walking through the waves.

"Nico?" She asked. The figure turned. It was who she thought it was.*

"Hey, Annabeth." Nico murmured. Suddenly Annabeth froze.

"Oh, no!" She cried.

"What?" Nico asked anxiously, wondering what was wrong.

"I- I never told Percy I love him."

Nico stared at her before he grinned, "Well, we're going to have to fix that. And I know just where to start."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later the two were outside Rachel's cave.<p>

"Are you sure this will work?" Annabeth asked.

Nico nodded, "Yeah. I'm sure."

"Hey, guys." Rachel greeted them as they walked inside. "What brings you here?"

"Annabeth realized she never told Percy that she loves him. We need a quest to go to the Underworld." Nico explained.

"Just to tell Percy she loves him?" Rachel asked doubtfully.

"Please, Rachel. It's important." Annabeth begged.

"Well, alright, then. What's your question?"

"What must we do to tell Percy Annabeth loves him?" Nico asked.

Rachel's eyes glowed for a few seconds and then green mist spewed out of her mouth.

"A path the two shall roam,

To break a heart made of stone.

An unexpected kiss will follow,

To Death's own rueful sorrow.

A lover's quest they must succeed,

To end the wisdom daughter's need."

Rachel stumbled to her bed, sitting down before she collapsed. Knowing they were being mean but unable to help it, Nico and Annabeth rushed out of the cave with an idea of what they needed to do.

"You know where to go?" Nico asked Annabeth.

She nodded, "Yeah, the Underworld."

* * *

><p>Annabeth stared doubtfully at the rock in front of them. "Are you sure this is the correct entrance?"<p>

Nico snorted, "Yeah, pretty sure. This is how Percy and I got to the Underworld so he could bathe in the Styx. It's also the Door of Orpheus. We just need to play music for the rock to open up. Can you sing?"

"What?" Annabeth said, startled after his sudden switch in topic.

"Can you sing? It would count as music."

"Oh, uh, sure, I guess."

Nico stared at her impatiently as she gathered herself and then began to sing her favorite song, _If I Die Young_.

Annabeth stopped short when she saw the rock face opening.

"Wha-what's happening?" She gasped.

"The door is opening." Nico replied, peering into the darkness that the door had revealed.

The two slowly began to descend into the Underworld. Annabeth instinctively reached for Percy's hand, only to find that it wasn't there. Nico glanced at her, wondering how she was taking the darkness.

"Don't worry, Annabeth." Nico said. "You just have to wait for your eyes to adjust."

"I know that, Death Breath." Annabeth snapped, not wanting to show that she was actually afraid. The last time she had been here was over five years ago, and she was with Percy then. She blushed as she remembered holding his hand as tightly as she could, making sure that there was at least one person who was still alive down there, when they were riding Charon's boat.

Finally, just when she thought she'd snap, they emerged by the Fields of Asphodel**. Annabeth could see the Fields of Punishment in the distance, and she shivered at the sound of the tortured souls' screams. She looked at Nico to see if they affected him as well, but the boy's face was emotionless, and she got the feeling he didn't want her to know what he felt. Nico silently began to lead Annabeth to Elysium, but was stopped by the three furies.

Alecto glared at them and hissed, "Son of Hades, what is that demigod doing here? Where are you going?"

"This demigod's name is Annabeth, and I'm taking her to see Percy." Nico replied, not backing down.

"Percy Jackson?" Alecto hissed in surprise. "The son of Poseidon?"

"Yes. Now, Alecto, move, before I make you."

"You cannot make me do anything, foolish boy. Now come, we will take you to Hades and see what he thinks of this."

Nico threw a helpless look at Annabeth, but she shrugged, thinking about the second line in the prophecy. _To break a heart made of stone. _She paused, and then nodded. If the line meant what she thought it did, they needed to have a talk with Nico's father.

The furies grabbed the two and carried them to Hades' palace. Meanwhile, Annabeth was looking around. The Underworld hadn't changed much since they were last here, but she was happy to see that a few skeletons were playing catch with Cerberus. It appeared that they were throwing red rubber balls, and also that the three-headed dog hadn't lost his taste.

She grinned at Nico and then nodded at Cerberus and the skeletons. Nico followed her gaze and grinned back. It appeared that Hades had finally done what Nico had asked after Annabeth told him about Cerberus' loneliness.

However, their grins soon faded when they caught sight of where they were going. Straight to Hades' throne room. It appeared that the god was waiting for them.

* * *

><p>"WELL?" Hades boomed once the two demigods were standing in front of him and had bowed. "What are you doing here?"<p>

The two glanced nervously at each other before Annabeth stepped forward.

"Lord Hades, sir, we, well, I, er…" For once, it appeared that the daughter of Athena was speechless. Nico gaped at her, honestly, out of all the places for her to lose her voice, this was what she decided on?

"Get on with it, girl!" Hades said, obviously impatient.

"Well, I didn't get a chance to tell Percy that I love him." Annabeth finally blurted out.

Hades stared at her and his son, astonished. "_That _is why you came all the way down here? To tell your dead boyfriend you love him?"

Annabeth nodded. "You see, Lord Hades, I loved him very much, and while I got to tell him several times before, I didn't get the chance to before he died. I would very much like to tell him once more. Please, Lord Hades?"

The 'please' obviously caught the God of the Underworld off guard, making him surprised like he'd never been before. It was also obvious that he liked that Athena's daughter was begging to him.

"We-ell." He said, thinking.

Annabeth put on her puppy dog eyes that, while some people may differ, Hades found the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Those eyes did it for him. He couldn't resist such eyes.

The god sighed but replied, "Oh, alright. Go on. He's in Elysium."

"Thank you, Lord Hades!" The girl cried and, before Nico or anyone could stop her, she bounded up and placed a soft kiss on Hades' cheek. Said god stammered a 'You're welcome' before staring after the girl and boy. He placed a hand where Annabeth had kissed him, and then sighed. If only Persephone would do that, he thought ruefully.

Meanwhile, outside…

"You kissed Hades!" Nico shrieked. "I cannot believe you, Annabeth. You're here so you can tell Percy you love him, and you kiss Hades!"

"It was just a little kiss, Nico." Annabeth said. "Besides, it was on the _cheek_, not the lips."

"I don't care!" Nico said, more than a little hysterical now. "You kissed my _father_ on the _cheek_!"

"To thank him!" Annabeth said crossly. "It's not that big of a deal."

Nico simply shook his head. He just knew one thing. He wasn't telling Percy. He knew that Annabeth did do it to thank his father, but he wasn't sure Percy would see it that way.

* * *

><p>Nico and Annabeth finally emerged in a field of green grass and wild flowers. Annabeth, who had never been to Elysium before, stared around openly at everything. It was beautiful. The architecture was Greek, Roman, Japanese, etc. Flowers and animals were everywhere, and she saw a group of girls in silver off in the distance, bows in hand.<p>

"Who are they?" She asked Nico.

"Who?" Nico asked back.

"Them. The girls in silver." Annabeth pointed the girls out.

"Oh, them. They're hunters of Artemis who have died. I know for a fact that Zoe is with them. In fact, she may know where Percy is. I know they grew close on the quest and after Percy died."

"They did?" Annabeth asked, feeling surprisingly jealous.

Nico nodded, "Yeah, even the other hunters are okay with Percy. Of course, he's the only boy who can even get within 100 feet of them, besides me, anyways. But I'm only allowed because I'm Bianca's sister. And even then, not that many really accept me. All of the hunters accept Percy, though. I think he's like the brother they never had. I mean, you should hear them," Nico paused and composed himself, "oh, Percy's so sweet, and kind, courageous, unselfish, brave, funny, handsome, and loyal. If I had to be stuck with one boy on the entire planet, including the Underworld, I would choose Percy!"

Annabeth stared at Nico, not believing what she was hearing. Percy was causing the _hunters_ to fall for him? That was practically unheard of! Fortunately for Percy and the hunters, though, Nico noticed Annabeth's expression and hurried to reasure her.

"Hey, Annabeth, it's not like that! They're like his sisters, he's like their brother. There's absolutely no love in there except for sibling love. And believe me, I would know. Percy can hardly stop thinking about you!"

"Wait a minute, Nico." Annabeth frowned. "How do you know all this?"

"Oh, dreams. I'm the King of the Ghosts, anyways, so I dream about them sometimes."

Annabeth nodded, feeling reasurred. She didn't know what she'd think if Nico betrayed her.

"C'mon, Annabeth, we should see if the hunteres know where Percy is."

"Alright, Nico, but are you-"

"Sure?" Nico asked. "Yeah, I'm sure. Now c'mon! The hunters aren't known for staying in one place."

The two friends raced over the ground, sprinting to where the hunters were. A horn blew when they were about 100 feet away, and they soon had over fifty arrows aimed at them.

Then there came a cry of, "Nico!", and a young girl, about twelve years old, hurried forward. The girl had black hair and dark brown eyes that shown with love for her brother, and she was dressed in the usual hunters' garb. Her dark skin matched Nico's, and showed that they were of Italian heritage***.

"Bianca!"

Soon, all the bows were lowered, and the girls had surrounded them.

"Annabeth?" A girl with a silver tiara asked. "What brings you here? You are not dead, are you?"

"Zoё?" Annabeth asked with a gasp.

"Yes, now what brings you here?"

"We wanted to find Percy." Nico explained.

"Why?" Another girl, again with a silver tiara, asked, stepping forward.

"To tell Percy I love him. I- I never got to, before he died, anyway."

"It's alright, Bethany. Percy trusts Annabeth."

"Where is he?" Nico persisted.

"Probably hanging out by the beach. It's his favorite place, you know." Bethany replied, apparently choosing to trust both Nico and Annabeth.

"Thanks, Bethany. We owe you one!" Nico called as he and Annabeth sprinted away.

"Nuh uh, Nico Di Angelo, you owe me fifty-seven!" Bethany's voice spiralled out after the two demigods.

"Whatever!" Nico yelled back in classic teenager fashion.

* * *

><p>Finally, after an hour of running and walking, the two teenagers reached the beach, and Nico gave Annabeth a small push when they saw Percy sitting on the sand, staring out at the waters. It seemed as though his hobbies came with him when he died.<p>

"Percy!" Annabeth called, beginning to run.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, turning around and standing up.

Annabeth flew into his arms, realizing he was solid and thanking Hades for doing that for her, and hugged her boyfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked softly, lifting her chin so she could look at him.

"I never said I love you." Annabeth replied, pulling Percy into a deep kiss.

*** For those of you who are trying to figure out how Nico is in two places at once, it's because he isn't. After Annabeth ran away, he shadow traveled to the beach.**

**** I can't remember where Nico and Percy ended up, but in my story, this is where.**

***** Erm, it was Italian, right?**

**I also know that Zoё speaks differently, but it was way too hard. Also, with Annabeth kissing Hades... I honestly don't know why I did that. It wasn't even in the prophecy until I added that part. But, like I told a friend, I don't write my stories. They write themselves. I just go along with it. I mean, I steer it in the right direction if it's drifting, but besides that, well, you get my point.**

**Also, once a lieutenant, always a lieutenant. That's why there is more than one Lieutenant of Artemis in Elysium.**

**3,188 words! YES! (that's not including the ANs or title, by the way)**

**And please review!**

**Erm, also, I have a poll on my profile that I would love for all of you to vote on. You'll probably need to read part of my profile to see what I mean, though. But please, at least check it out!**


End file.
